Hard Landing (campaign)
At the start of the mission, the player is treading through a swamp, in order to out-flank most of the Japanese defense. They come across a downed F4U Corsair, which a group of Marines examine and try to pull the dead pilot out. However, the plane is wired with booby traps and explodes, signaling a Japanese ambush consisting of well camoflauged Banzai Chargers. If they get too close, the player might need to fend them off. After dispersing yet more enemies, the player is out of the swamp and is faced with trenches and turrets. After clearing these out, there is yet another machine gun nest. A Marine with a M2 Flamethrower runs up and goes prone behind an earth mound, but the player need not follow him. When he gets up, he is shot and the player is told to retrieve the flamethrower. He then proceeds to burn the pillbox. The group of Marines then moves down a road, and is faced with a large Japanese stronghold. The player is then told to pick up an M1 Garand with an attached grenade launcher. After clearing out the building, the player proceeds to help out some tanks that are trying to enter an enemy airfield. After covering the tanks, he must clear out the main building and nearby trenches. Once he kills the soldiers manning anti-aircraft guns, a whole load of enemy reinforcements arrive. As soon as a tank threatens them, the player is told to man an AA gun and destroy it. When it is destroyed, the mission ends. Gameplay Tips *It is usually inadvisable to rely entirely on the flamethrower. It will overheat and cannot be used at long range situations, but as this might be your first experience with a flamethrower, you might just want to. However, be aware of the many rifles around you, especially if you are playing on a higher difficulty. *The flamethrower will overheat, use it sparingly. *When using the M1 Garand w/grenade launcher, go back to the truck to pick up more rifle grenades. *The tanks can run you over if you walk in front of them. *On Veteran, when shooting the tanks right at the end of the level (the Japanese counter-attack), use the bazooka which you used to destroy the last set of tanks, because it is much easier than using the Triple 25. You will stand less chance of dying if you stand back a bit and get the tank in sight by aiming. Keep going back to the crate where you found the bazooka to get more ammo. Trivia *This is the only level where Roebuck uses a BAR. *The radio operator you start the mission with, Pvt. King, survives the whole level. *Near the beginning of the mission when the Marine is checking for survivors in the smoking plane, he activates the grenades by touching the side of the plane and not doing anything to the pilot. Also, after the grenades go off, the pilot simply disappears. *If you look at the Marines huddled up next to the entrance to the airfield, you'll see that Pvt. Dalbotten loses his helmet and goes scrambling to get it in a funny way. *The same Marine mentioned above does not move from that spot, even while all the other Marines are storming the building. He does not move even if all the Japanese in the building are dead. However, he can be killed. He also looks at fellow marines from time to time with a nervous expression on his face, meaning he is probably scared. He has a backpack on, while the Marines around him do not. * When the Marine with the flamethrower is behind the mound, go close to him (remember to go prone!) and watch his head, it moves around in a weird way. He is probably just nervous. Also, when he is shot by the MG, he falls to the ground in a strange fashion. Also, he's not actually pulling the trigger, because he's spinning around holding the flamethrower in one hand and the trigger further along the gun, so the flamethrower shouldn't fire when he dies. Also, when he falls to the ground his name still appears, which means he is still alive *The Marine with the flamethrower should have lost a couple gallons of fuel in the gas tank for the flamethrower when shot, but didn't because you need to grab it for the mission. *This level is available as a demo on the Xbox 360 and the PS3. * In reality, flamethrowers don't explode when shot. This was a misconception started by Hollywood in the movie Saving Private Ryan. What will usually happen when the tank is shot is when the tank ruptures, the force of the liquid exiting the tank will blow you forward and just knock you down. The worst thing that can happen is that the fuel is lit by a spark and sets you or other people on fire. * There is a trench under the destroyed bomber with grenades if you need any. Also when you get to the Bazooka, turn around and there should be a tunnel with another Bazooka in it along with some SMGs and rifles. * In the Wii version, there is a loading point between the first bunker that you incinerate with the Flamethrower and the outdoors area when you see another bomber get shot down. * At the beginning when Marines are checking out a crashed plane, only one of the soldiers moves even when the one on the plane says "Shit! Grenade!" Maybe the other soldiers are too late to hear the inspecting Marine. *Sometimes there is a soldier called Sergeant Pepper. It is a reference to the Beatles song "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band." *There will be a random Marine named Guzzo on this level. He may or may not be related to Pfc. Guzzo. *Occasionally, there is a glitch where either Robuck, Polonsky or the radio operator get stuck under a tank and you can't go on to the Japanese ambush and have to restart this level. *After being ambushed by Banzai troopers before assaulting the bunker, Polonsky's line "They were just waiting for us!" could be a reference to the 1986 Vietnam War film 'Platoon'. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels